warofthefatedgalaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
SPARTAN-V Program
The SPARTAN-V program is the fifth iteration of the SPARTAN supersoldier projects. The SPARTAN-V program utilizes both volunteers and vengeful orphans from fallen colonies of the United Nations Space Command. The SPARTAN-V project is the successor to the SPARTAN-IV program. Created and engineered by the Supreme Command, the Spartan-Vs were to be the next generation of supersoldiers. The program is primarily composed of vengeful orphans from fallen colonies, although has a few adult volunteers. They are far and wide considered the most effective and fearsome forces on the battlefield, a status which is only augmented by their Titans. __TOC__ Purpose Personnel The Spartan-Vs are identified by their Spartan tags. Training Pilots are rated by a series of qualifications called "Certifications", similar to a modern-day driver's license. These certifications apply in both civilian and military roles, qualifying a Pilot for a specific occupation such as salvage, deep-space search and rescue, shipping, loading, construction or agriculture. However, by far the most highly-sought certification is the Combat Certification, a widely published series of tests that grade a Pilot's abilities. All Pilots, whether soldiers or civilians, must complete the Pilot Cerification Training in order to operate a Titan and cannot establish a neural link unless they earn their certification or the Titan's emergency protocols engage should their respective Pilots die in combat and a replacement is required. Pilot Certification Training varies between both use and faction, but ultimately fall under the same basic training guidelines. Potential combat Pilots must first complete the Combat Training before going on to Titan Training, all of which takes place in simulated conditions. Combat Certification The Combat Certification is the hardest Certification for Pilots to acquire, taking years of training in both the operation of Titans and refinement of the skills of shooting, parkour and combat. Training can be completed or refined in a Simulation Pod. One such training program, widely available for Pilots of the UNSC, and illegally available on the Black Market for the Frontier Militia is the IMC Pilot Combat Certification Simulator. Another, home-grown simulator for the Militia is the Pilot's Gauntlet Militia Pilots, who compete for the fastest time in a virtual parkour course that exercises almost all major pilot skills. It is also possible to network sim-pods together for multi-Pilot training sessions, with arenas such as War Games and Glitch based off the aforementioned simulations. At least one live-fire training ground exists for budding Pilots on the Frontier. Training Ground Whitehead on planet Gridiron has a failure rate of more than 98%, when used. The IMC Dynamic Testing Facility also houses a number of testing facilities utilised by Pilots. In addition, the Coliseum, seemingly operated by Advocates, allows Pilots a chance to fight in an arena to earn money and prizes. A requirement of the IMC's notorious Pilot Selection Course is for a candidate to use an R97-CN SMG to shoot a 10cm grouping at 25m in fully automatic fire after a 20km run. Pilots rated for combat are generally given enlisted ranks. However, many other Pilots hold officer status as well. Organization Equipment Mjolnir Armor Full Article: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) Spartan-Vs are equipped with the MJOLNIR GEN2, the second-generation version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. An assortment of armor configurations are available for all new Spartans per UNSC Regulation 3A-950, and Spartans are capable of customizing their individual armor set with modular components from a wide range of special-purpose variants, based on their personal preferences, specialization and mission requirements. Selecting variants for purely cosmetic reasons is discouraged. It is strictly forbidden for Spartans to attempt to repair or modify their armor; all armor maintenance is only to be performed by qualified Class-61 technicians in dedicated facilities. Unlike the generally green coloration of the Spartan-IIs' Mjolnir armor, Spartan-V armor comes in a profusion of distinct color patterns, with the members of specific teams often sporting a consistent coloration. However, any customization of the armor color must be in accordance to UNSC Equipment Code 20.00.62. The standard-issue armor set for Spartan-V is the Recruit variant, colored gray and gold. Spartan-Vs also have access to more specialized equipment depending on their missions. Augmentations Full Article: Spartan-V Augmentations 'Operating a Titan' Full Article: Titan A Pilot, while in a Titan, can maneuver and fight similarly as if he or she is on foot, due to the Titan being designed to be an extension of the Pilot's body. This is, of course, with the exception of the ability to jump, which is instead replaced by the Dash function. Titan combat also has a few other differences compared to traditional infantry combat, such as a different set of weaponry and equipment. If a Titan is at critical damage, a Pilot can also use an ejecting system to eject from a Titan before the Titan explodes. A Pilot can also manually initiate the eject sequence even though the Titan is still above critical damage levels. A Titan can also be operated whilst the pilot is not actually in it, in "Auto-Titan" mode. It has two modes that can be switched between while pilots are disembarked: Follow and Guard. Follow mode makes the Titan follow the player as close as the titan could possibly be. Guard mode will make the Titan defend the position it is at, useful for defending objectives or key locations on a map. 'Combat on Foot' As special forces more advanced than their predecessors, Pilots employ a large array of equipment in combat, being able to choose their own weaponry and loadouts. Aside from standard primary weapons and sidearms for infantry combat, Pilots also employ specialised Anti-Titan Weaponry alongside their rifle and sidearm (Or, occasionally, in place of their sidearm). However, the most impressive array of tools at their disposal are their Tactical Abilities; special abilities designed to assist Pilot survivability. Grapple Hooks, Particle Shields, Cloak and the ability to phase out of this dimension entirely are but a small part of a Pilot's toolset. Pilots rely heavily on advanced mobility to help navigate their way around the battlefield, utilising special Jump Kits, attached to their jetpacks, to Wall-Run, Jump Kick, Slide and Double-Jump. The Jump Kit can also be used in conjunction with Ziplines (improvised or intended) to allow Pilots to accelerate to platforms and heights otherwise unreachable, and launch into the air at unprecedented speeds. Other equipment only available to Pilots include the Smart Pistol MK5 and Smart Pistol MK6, as well as the Data Knife. Pilots are heavily augmented. Their augmentations, armor, and Titans combined make them more effective than all the previous generations. A fully armored Spartan-V, without their Titan, is able to beat a fully armored Spartan-II in hand to hand combat. Category:Pages needing attention Category:SPARTAN Programs